


Storm Is Coming

by imalcohol



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalcohol/pseuds/imalcohol
Summary: ——2017年12月





	Storm Is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> ——2017年12月

        暴风雪将要来临。六岁小孩儿唱着歌谣在庭院里追来逐去，八旬老者拖着长而缓的步子穿过走廊，阳光这时候变得微弱了，尘絮已经不像先前那样漫天飞舞。  
     
        “暴风雪将要来临……”老者抓紧年轻人的金属臂膀，“快离开。”  
    
        “什么时候？”  
     
        “太阳落山以前。”  
   
        嘶哑的声音逐渐消失在耳旁，老者裹紧布衣，朝走廊更深处走去，直到脚步声也一并消失。年轻人还屹立在楼道间眺望远方的余晖，地平线被压在一片火红底下，太晚了，太阳这会已经不见踪影。漫天的风雪从山边席卷而来，比蛛网还要稠密。  
   
        脚底却如同生了根，没有丝毫要离去的念头，年轻人终于闭上双眼，紧绷唇齿，直到风雪含着咆哮滚滚而来，将他吞噬得不剩血骨。  
     
    

     
        “还是那一套，毫无进展，毫无新意。”斯塔克从脑电波检测器前走回巴恩斯身旁，拿起一支黑色水性笔在手指间转起圈来，“你向我陈述时永远比梦境里平静，这也没什么新数据可供研究，我建议你找个真正专业的医生，会有人负责那个什么战后创伤后遗症的吧？必须得有，否则谁来解决你们？”  
     
        巴恩斯从躺椅上坐起身来，沉默良久才开口：“你说对了，解决我们，他们擅长这个。”  
    
        “不，我说的是解决你们的生活？”斯塔克就连下巴的弧度也带着属于他自己的倨傲，那令人不爽，但也令人舒服。他倒给巴恩斯一杯热水，走到落地窗前拉开米白色窗帘，外面是这座城市最辉煌漂亮的夜景，尽管在星辰的威慑下，它们依旧有自己的魅力。  
      
        巴恩斯没有回答这个问题，也没有喝下那杯热水，他只是走到斯塔克身旁，审视这座笼罩在暗夜与安宁假象中的城市，然后他端详起斯塔克：“你正在享受它，这就是我们的不同，你相信眼前所见，而我已经分不清何为真实了。”  
      
        “那些大字报背后的情绪煽动者将这称作自我怀疑。我说了，在我这你捞不着好处，我不会给你开药，也没法给你安慰，要知道，在紧要关头尼克总是最希望我闭嘴的人，因为我只会把气氛搅得更糟。”斯塔克双手交叉抱着胳膊，相当于下了逐客令。  
      
        这天是星期五，每到这个时候巴恩斯都会登门拜访，说是借用一会他的脑电波检测器，然后就是模拟梦境和陈述梦境，几乎将他当作一名专业医师。但斯塔克不是，他只是一位对待父亲的朋友已经足够客气的商人。他不知道巴恩斯这家伙是怎么和霍华德认识的，他只能从对方口中听到些父亲的过往，一些趣事，一些战功，一些在赴战前夕鲜有的“酒会”。  
    
        我记得我没在葬礼上见过巴恩斯家族的人？斯塔克问过他，但巴恩斯从来不回答他不愿意回答的问题，包括这个。这名退役军人的眼底常被阴翳占据，斯塔克很容易想明白为什么罗杰斯能同这家伙相处得来，他们都是闷葫芦，只是一个懒得同他争吵所以干脆保持沉默，另一个，斯塔克还没搞懂他不肯开口的原因是什么。  
     
        炎热的天气将纽约炙烤得如同铁锅上的肥鱼，汽车尾巴还呲呲往外冒着气。斯塔克坐在黑色奥迪后座，墨镜镜片映照出大厦一角，直到街道两旁的楼房越来越矮，接近街角处出现一家体育用品店，玻璃门大敞着，光顾店铺的行人寥寥可数。  
     
        “就停在这，车子拿去洗洗，我完事后自己回去。”斯塔克摘下墨镜，朝司机交待完后迈出了车门。  
     
        走进玻璃大门的时候正巧有位妇人带着儿子进去挑选物品，男孩儿托起左边货架上的足球爱不释手，本在忙着清点账目的巴恩斯朝客人走来，见到斯塔克时微微挑起眉头，眼神示意他稍等片刻。  
     
        男孩儿告诉巴恩斯店长自己上个礼拜加入了校足球队，这周得进行疯狂训练，他不想在课余时间落下同伴太多。巴恩斯显然喜欢天真有活力的孩子，结账时还在不停赞扬和鼓励对方，并目送这对母子离去。  
     
        “我差点以为你在任何时候都有社交障碍。”斯塔克穿着一身灰色西装，靠在前台玻璃柜旁。巴恩斯这才想起这位不速之客的存在，转过头来打量他。  
     
        “你不是来买东西的。”不出几秒他放弃了能从斯塔克眼里探查出什么的念头。  
     
        斯塔克笑了起来：“你每次进我办公室也不是同我交易。说实话，我不认为能从梦里读出什么，它甚至见鬼的亘古不变，而我从你嘴里也听了够多的霍华德的故事，没人规定咱们只能维持这场没有金钱的交易，你可能早就忘记它了。”  
     
        货架顶头，十二只数字藏在时钟里静悄悄地窥视他们，只有秒针挣扎着发出细微的滴答声，随之而来的，依旧是士兵的沉默。他那头及颈棕发恰好在眼底投下一片乌云，巴恩斯的嘴角已经失去了原先的弧度。  
    
        赶在下一位客人光临之前，巴恩斯终于在斯塔克耳旁落下了声音。  
     
        “梦，是植入的，为了让我恐惧，为了让我赎罪。我叫詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”  
     
        巴恩斯的肩膀缓缓划过斯塔克的胸脯，向门口的新顾客走去，那每一步都被拖长成以毫秒计算，如同逐帧播放的电影画面。詹姆斯·巴恩斯，二战胜利后一个家喻户晓的英雄名号，那个生死不详却从此销声匿迹在新闻报纸中的詹姆斯。他回头望去，金黄色的光线从玻璃门外透进来，光影覆盖之下，一名显然只有三十来岁的男人正向顾客介绍着他的商品。  
    
    
    
        END  
   
  

**Author's Note:**

> 就是个小短篇，剧情接下来就是更多的秘密慢慢被揭开，但我写的就只是这个开始。


End file.
